1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damper device for a precision assembling robot capable of preventing a failure of assembly due to positioning errors resulting from residual vibrations, or nonconformities due to the impact of the robot against an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, demands concerning the weight capacity and the motion area of a precision assembling robot have not been so severe and consequently, the length and weight capacity of the robot have not been required to be so large so that vibrations of the robot due to a lack of rigidity has not been taken up as a serious problem constituting a cause of defectiveness of assembly.
However, the kinds of work which can be performed using a robot have become so versatile of late that there has been a strong demand, even in the case of a precision assembling robot, that the robot should handle heavier objects in a wider operation area and at higher speeds.
Accordingly, a large-sized and high-speed operation robot meeting such demand has come to be developed. In the case of the above-mentioned large-sized and high-speed operation robot, it is extremely difficult to increase the rigidity of the robot arm and further, a lack of rigidity of the arm promotes vibrations on the robot to a remarkable degree. Consequently, a failure of assembly due to positioning errors arising from the residual vibrations of the robot arm or nonconformity due to impact of the arm against an object has become an important problem.